An Angel Goes Home
by dragonsprit
Summary: Jamie & Eddie have been married for two years and are planning on spending some vacation time together but what happens when an unthinkable event changes Jamie's life forever?


**Welcome to my first Blue Bloods prequel this one-shot will lead to a longer story the release date will be announced later.**

 **Fair warning there will be character death in this story.**

 **The main focus in this part of the saga will be Jamie but the main story will focus on Jamie and Nicky**

 **Hopefully this prequel is enjoyed by all.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Blue Bloods all characters belong to respective owners I only own the plot and any original characters.**

 **Here are some important details to keep in mind as you read some of which will come in handy later.**

 **Jamie made Sargent and now works at the 16** **th** **precinct he's married to Eddie they've been married two years and Eddie is a third grade detective at the 12** **th** **.**

 **Erin is married to Abbie they've been married four years Nicky is currently nineteen she was adopted by Abbie at sixteen she came out as lesbian at seventeen she's currently dating Alexandra Jessica "AJ" Torres**

Chapter1 An Angel Goes Home

Eddie walked into the twelfth ready for what she was hoping would be an uneventful day she was looking forward to spending fourth of July weekend and her upcoming two-week vacation with Jamie in LA the couple was looking to just get away from the hectic atmosphere of New York to more relax atmosphere of LA.

As she walked into the bullpen she noticed Kara working on a sesame seed bagel going through their most recent set of DD5s.

"Hey Kara."

"Hey Reagan hope you're ready to hit the street?"

"Why we don't have any cases."

"We do now Cap just got word from upstairs there was suspicious activity going down on 125th he wants us on it yesterday."

"Fuck lets go I don't want to spend the whole day on this I have a certain Sargent I'd like to get home to."

"In that case let's roll wouldn't want Sargent lamb-chop mad at me."

"Don't let Jamie hear you say that he'll have my ass."

"Something tells me you'd like that."

"Kara lets go before I whack you one."

"Oh someone's got a temper."

"I mean it Kara lets go."

The duo headed out to the squad car and headed to the site of the call.

The two made it to the call which was at a walk up and didn't see anything going on as they pulled up.

"What the hell Kara for such an urgent call there doesn't seem to be anything going on."

"I know Eddie but from what I was told if this turns into a stakeout we follow protocol."

"Fine hopefully we can 1090x this call after a few hours."

"I hear that."

After sitting in the car for five hours Eddie began to get hungry causing hunger pains.

Kara there's no action here you think you'll be okay while I hit the deli to grab us a bite?"

"Yeah go ahead get my usual."

"No problem Eddie I'll be right back."

"Fine just go get our food."

With that Kara made her way down to the deli to get their meals.

Over in the deli Kara stood on line at a Spanish deli and ordered both sandwiches which were done in twenty minutes.

As Kara walked out of the deli and back to the car she noticed a sea of people and police officers with the immediate area taped off.

Kara rushed over to a uniformed officer who was doing crowd control to try to find what happen.

"Officer I'm on the job what the hell happen."

The tall blonde female officer looked shaken but managed to keep her composure.

"911 call came in of shots fired EMTs found a detective Eddie Reagan DOA she took two to the head, they're taking her to St. Victors detectives from the five-four are already knocking on doors."

Kara was sick to her stomach she couldn't believe Eddie had been shot all she could think about now was Jamie and how she now had the unenviable task of breaking the news to Jamie.

Kara stayed around to see who the two detectives were that caught this case and as fate would have it Danny and Maria had caught the case.

Kara saw Danny coming down the street with a murderous look in his eye but she knew she had to talk to him.

"Danny."

"What is it Walsh I'm not in the mood right now I need answers."

"I know Danny I was with Eddie on a stake out I went to get us some food since it was quiet and all of a sudden I come back and see this mess."

"Jesus Walsh how could you be so stupid as to leave your partner alone during a steak out."

"I know Danny I feel horrible I wish I would've waited."

"Well we already lost Eddie and it's going to be hell on Jamie the next best thing we could do is find the sons of bitches who did this you head to Jamie's but whatever you do keep him calm and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Got it Danny."

After explaining the situation Kara caught a ride to Jamie's in a squad car trying to compose herself enough to be able to tell Jamie that his beloved wife had been taken from him.

Once the squad car pulled up to Jamie's brown stone Kara took a deep breath and knocked on Jamie's door knowing he was off today.

A few shorts moments later Jamie appeared in the door dressed in sweats and a Harvard t-shirt surprised to see Kara standing at his door.

"Hey Kara what are you doing here?"

"Jamie can I come inside we need to talk."

"Sure come in."

Kara walked in and headed for the living-room.

"So Kara what's up?"

"Jamie listen I need to stay calm and just listen."

"Kara I don't like your tone what's going on?"

"Jamie this is hard to say but you need to hear this it's about Eddie."

"What happen Kara tell me now."

"Jamie Eddie was killed during a steak out she died at the scene."

"Kara you're joking Eddie isn't dead she's going to walk through that door in a few hours like she has for years." Jamie sobbed.

"Jamie I'm sorry for your loss but I assure we'll get whoever did this."

Jamie was both angry and numb but still wanted to see Eddie even if it killed him inside.

Kara take me to her now I don't care how we get there I want to see her and I want answers."

"Of course Jamie there's a car outside waiting for us."

Jamie put on a pair of sneakers and headed out into the street making a trip he thought he would never have to make.

As he sat in back of the squad car Jamie tried to understand how his beloved wife could be taken from him so soon but he also felt like if the person or people who were responsible for this unspeakable act were caught all Jamie would want with them was five minutes alone because five minutes would be all it would take to rip the doer or doers' limb from limb.

Jamie and Kara arrived at the hospital in twenty minutes flat and upon arrival Jamie noticed Danny Erin Linda Henry Frank and Maria all there.

Jamie raced over to Danny not acknowledging the rest of the family.

"Danny tell me you caught the animals that did this." Jamie sobbed.

"Relax kid we did ten minutes ago it was two Warrior King thugs who were casing the place they knew Eddie was a cop the second she was alone".

We caught them thanks to a CCTV shot from the house next door they're at the house in holding Erin's making sure those humps do hard time".

"Danny I just want five minutes with those dirt-bags take me to them please."

"Jamie I can't do that for right now you belong right here we'll take of this."

"Danny she was the love of my life and she's gone I don't want to live anymore."

Jamie raced off out of the hospital with Danny thinking of going after him.

When Danny was about to chase after his brother Maria stopped him.

"Danny he's not going to listen to any of you right now let me talk to him maybe I'll get through to him."

"Do it Baez I'm not letting this cost me anymore family."

Maria chased after Jamie hoping she would be able to locate Jamie before he did something stupid the two had become close when Jamie became Sargent and they worked a joint homicide a year ago, after Eddie Maria was the only one that really understood Jamie which to both of them was kind of scary but Jamie was grateful for the bond the two shared.

After walking for five blocks Maria found Jamie at the corner of a busy intersection right away she sprinted towards Jamie tackling him just as he was about to enter oncoming traffic.

"Jamie are you freaking stupid walking into oncoming traffic?" Maria yelled as she got off Jamie and helped him up.

"I don't want to live in a world without Eddie it isn't worth it!" Jamie yelled.

"So killing yourself and putting your family through more pain is?"

"Eddie was my everything everyone knows that without her here I'm useless."

"Jamie you and I both know you killing yourself is the last thing Eddie would want so what do you say we go back to your family and I'll help you through this."

"Fine we might as well you did just save me."

The two walked back to the hospital hand in hand with Jamie feeling a small bit of comfort having Maria with him.

Having noticed Jamie was back safe and sound Frank told Jamie he needed to make the ID before having Eddie's body sent to the ME.

"Want me to come with you Jamie?" Danny asked really feeling for his brother.

"No I want Maria with me having either of you with me is just too much right now."

"Of course Jamie".

Maria accompanied Jamie to make the ID after which he spent several moments in Maria's arms crying.

"It's okay Jamie I got you." Maria soothed.

After all the formalities were out of the way Jamie headed back to his place sitting alone wondering why his Eddie had been taken from him.

Three days later Eddie was laid to rest at a very moving funeral which was painful for Jamie for the next week he spent his meal breaks and end of tours visiting a lot of Eddie's old spots.

On his last tour for the week it happens to be a Friday and Jamie didn't want to go home so he stopped at the five-four and headed right for the bullpen where he found Maria by the vending machines he thought about turning back around and heading out but somehow Maria sensed him and caught him before he jumped into the elevator.

"Jamie you look like hell I don't want you by yourself tonight its EOT for me what do you say we go grab a couple of steaks and beers at Peter Lugers my treat then we head back to your place and I'll keep an eye on you?"

"Fine it's not like you'll let me say no anyway."

"You're right I won't now stay out here while I punch out I don't want your brother asking questions I'm in no mood to ref another Reagan brother fight".

Maria punched out without drawing Danny's attention and headed out with Jamie who despite having Maria with him still wondered why his angel went home.

 **That does it for this one-shot as mentioned this sets up a longer story that will be released at a later date in which Jamie will continue to heal and several big changes will come about for certain members of the Reagan family.**


End file.
